Phantasy Star Universe - Because of You
by Sharon Dawson
Summary: A little story, on what happened three years ago. Implied, DainxMaya! But there's more! There's a special participation of KarenxEthan! Feh, that's how Phantasy Star Universe ended originally.


**Phantasy Star Universe - Because of You **

By: Chivarly Knight

* * *

_The raven haired teenage man beside me, matched the pain on my face as we stared down respectively at the tomb stone. Dain Evan Klein, my best friend, my child hood friend, the first person who ever treated me differently in the orphanage, and the boyfriend of my sister, Mirei Mikuna was slowly losing himself into that heartbreak of his. _

_A sigh escaped my lips, as he gripped the ring in his hand. I looked over at him sympathetically, and tried patting him on the back but he beat me to it. _

_He fell to his knees, as sobs racked through him and I gradually lowered myself to grab him in a embrace. "It's the last final battle, we need to go." I tried pulling him away, but he wouldn't budge. Even if I tried un-latching my arms around him, he gripped my wrist and kept me against him._

_"She wouldn't want this. You made a promise to her, to help the people of this universe but you're starting to ruin that. You need to help, them. She would want you to smile, at least, for now." _The brown haired hero cast a glance over at the man he once knew who was full of happiness when the poor man met Mirei Mikuna.

He remembered the first time he met the purple haired maiden. _Ethan walked down the long hallway, before his visiphone started ringing. He answered, and a wide grin came on his face. _

_"Hello? Hey, Lumia! Yeah, I just got off work. I know, I know. I'll take that shortcut through the alleys and be there before you know even say spaghetti and meatballs! Now, I'll be there in five minutes." _

_Ethan hangs up on Lumia and tosses his air board to the ground. He jumps on and begins zigzagging through the alleyways - ducking and jumping pipes. As he exits the alley into a street, a car barrels down on him and hit him, sending Ethan and his board flying. The car come to a stop before him, and a servant wearing a strange kimono stepped out. _

_"Hey! You should watch where you're going, you little imbecile!" The teenager chuckled, amuse at how a servant like him working there at the communion of gurhal was talking rudely to him. He opened his mouth, but stopped on second thought when a beautiful purple haired maiden exited the car. _

_"We're really sorry, but are you alright?" This made the boy screamed out in frustration. "What do you think?!" Ethan bit his tongue as he stared back at the beautiful maiden. Soon, the realization dawned on him and he finally realized that this was Mirei Mikuna! He stuttered, and scratched the back of his head muttering a fail attempt of an apology. _

_Mirei accepts it otherwise and casts a recovery technique on Ethan's leg. __" How do you feel now?" _

_Ethan stands on his broken leg and feels no pain, he stomps down in amazement and a glint showed in his eyes. "H-Hey! The pain's gone, and I'm healed."_

_"I'm so glad to hear that, young boy." Ethan's left eyebrow visibly twitched in annoyance, as the maiden addressed him as a "mere child/boy." But at least she did fixed his leg, and the best to do is actually thank her for that. Ethan thanked her lightly, before he asked her. _

_"That was a TECHNIC, right?" Embarrassed at his own stupidity of not even introducing himself, he stammers. "I'm Ethan Waber!"  
_

_"My name is..." But then the servant of the communion of gurhal, interrupted her before she could even say a word or so. _

_"Ma'am, we'll be late for the ceremony. We have to get going."  
_

_Mirei then replied. "Yes, you're right." The servant gave Ethan a heated glare, and excused them both._

Mirei and the servant enter the car and drive away - leaving Ethan alone in the street. He looks down unconsciously at his watch and groans.

_"I completely forgot, I'm going to be late. Lumia will kill me for sure!" _

He shook her head the thoughts away, and looked back at him. Dain was glaring, emotionlessly at the HIVE from the mass transparent glass.

The HIVE belches a ball of flame, from which the Landeel emerges. Before them are scores of alliance battleships poised for the attack. We fired, a wall of energy weaponry streams towards the HIVE, barely missing the Landeel.

The HIVE crumbles under the attack, exploding into a massive fireball. Everyone around us, started to rejoice and we swiftly engaged into flight mode, heading away from the HIVE that was now non-existent.

Ethan, Lou, Leo, Tonnio, Hyuga, Maya, Vol Brothers, Tylor, Lina, and everyone excitedly converses with one another. Ethan looks around at all the friends he's made and people's lives that he's touched, but two people were missing.

Ethan looked around. "Dain? Karen?"

* * *

The brown haired hero searched over the guardian's colony, and came across a young male beast that was slowly taking a cup of coffee from the dispenser in the cafeteria. . The beast noticed, and waved over emphatically at him.

He walked closer. "Tonnio, thanks so much for coming with me to the HIVE!" The guy gave a nice thumbs up, and grinned. Tonnio chuckled at they both reminisced the past, from the first time they met.

Tonnio was really bored at that time, and played a prank on poor Ethan. He grabbed his nanotransformer, and from that moment Ethan Waber, was half naked in public.

Tonnio replied "No problem! You know... you've gotten pretty capable, Ethan. This whole thing has made me really proud to be a part of the GUARDIANS." Tonnio smiled and took a sip of the coffee.

Ethan was amazed at how Lina changed the boy, from being one childish, immature instructor and partner, he was now a freelance mercenary and one mature one at that. He went to the main question, much to Tonnio's dislike.

"So what's going on with you and Liina?" The beast answered quickly. "Well... Someday I hope I'll be able to convince her to quit that crazy job of hers. Maybe what I did just now will help, though... So guess what? I proposed to Liina!"

Ethan's jaw dropped.

"Really!? You did!?"

"Yeah, I asked, but she hasn't given me an answer yet." A thought struck me and I suddenly remembered that this wasn't the first time anyway. He proposed again to Lina, as from what I heard from her hours ago.

"I really hope she answers me."

"I talked to Liina and she told me she's thinking about it."

"Really!? Yee haw!"

_"She's just thinking about it. I hope he doesn't get his hopes up. Oh well, too late!" _

Ethan entered the guardian's lounge and instantly spotted Maya." He watched her sympathetically before shaking his head and walking forward. ... "

I'm so sorry we couldn't help Professor Taragi..." The food maker lifted her head up and gave him a smile, adjusting her eye glasses.

"It couldn't be helped... But I've decided that I'm going to take over his A-Photon research to make sure this kind of thing doesn't happen again! Following in his footsteps will help me keep his memory alive." Maya gave the standing man a wink, and smiled.

"I'll be here with you through all that, Maya." They both turned to him, Dain Evan Klein, and Maya gasped, standing up.

"Dain...you're..." She stopped herself, shook her head and ran forward, enveloping the guy with an embrace. Dain weakly smiled, while he held the older girl close to him. He shot Ethan a knowing look, and nodded.

"Anyway..guys...have you seen Karen?"

Maya didn't pull away, but she knew how desperate the brown haired hero was. "Hey, it's okay. Don't be so gloomy! Karen left all by herself. Hurry and go catch up with her!"

Ethan blushed at the mention of the not able to use technic, girl and nodded.  
Karen stands alone in the viewing plaza of the colony, staring out at the stars. Ethan runs in, panting, and approaches Karen

"So there you are, Karen. You just kinda...disappeared all of a sudden."

"Sorry...I wanted to look at the stars." Ethan's eyebrows knitted together. "The stars?"

"The sky is so beautiful from here. The stars glitter so peacefully."

"Yeah, it's beautiful. You know, I was here... when the SEED first attacked. So much has changed since then... I joined the GUARDIANS, and stared danger right in the face. And it's made me... realize something. Fighting for the world... is really about fighting for the ones you love..."

Karen looks down at the ground, moist starting to come out of her eyes.

"I really hope Dain can move on...Mirei..Mirei..was really important to him...and now..he's just..depressed so much..I didn't even see him smile when we destroyed the HIVE."

"He did...with Maya."

"HE DID?"

" Yeah..you know..he should fight for the ones he loves.."

"Fighting for the ones you love... I feel the same way." Ethan gripped Karen's hand, and lifted her chin.

"Even if I'm not with you. I will always fight for this world. Because... you're here in it, Karen."...He looks out the window, the stars.

"I love you, Karen." Tears glitters Karen's cheeks as she embraced the hero.

"I love you too...Ethan..." From afar, the end of the raven haired guy's mouth quirked up into a pained smile..despite the pain in his chest..

"Mirei...I want to fight it...I want to fight for you..but..I can't...it hurts..."

(Cutscene ends with Dain with a pained smile..and a tear down his cheek)

"Mirei.." He broke..

* * *

This was sad, but good to write. Sorry for the lack of details, but if anyone tries to point out some missing details and wants me to change it..I'd happy oblige with it. Goodnight, everyone.


End file.
